Chewbacca
Chewbacca is a Star Wars minifigure that was introduced in the set 3342 Star Wars 3, released in 2000. Description ;Variation 1 The first variation of Chewbacca, molded in old brown. It is made up of an all-brown torso and legs, with a unique piece for his head that also extends down to his chest and back, which represents his thick fur and the bandolier he wears. The face of the piece has indentations for the eyes that are nearly always in shadow, making paint unnecessary, a nose tipped in black and a mouth, both of which jut out slightly, making the piece an extremely accurate representation of Chewbacca. ;Variation 2 The second variation of Chewbacca is nearly identical to the first, the difference being a slight change in colour; this version is reddish brown. ;Microfigure The microfigure Chewbacca is old brown with some lighter brown printing in the shape of tufts of fur. The grey and black bandolier is printed across his chest, starting at his left shoulder and ending at his right hip. His mouth is open and the teeth bared in a snarl. ;Variation 3 The third variation of Chewbacca was introduced in 2014, it vastly improved on detail most notably towards the printings of Chewbacca's torso and legs. Both feature light brown fur-like printings on Chewbacca. His face is also detailed with black pupils, nose and mouth being shown. Background Chewbacca, also known as "Chewie", was a Wookiee, a physically intimidating, tree-dwelling race, who was a good friend of Jedi Master Yoda, and along with Tarfful helped him escape from the Clone Troopers on Kashyyyk during Order 66. Afterwards, he fought against the Galactic Empire for the liberation of Kashyyyk, but was captured. Released by Han Solo, to whom he owed a life debt, he eventually became a long-time companion of the smuggler, and the co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon. Later he and Han join the Rebellion and participated in many battles along with Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, R2-D2 and C-3PO that led to the eventual destruction of the Galactic Empire. He is the only star wars mini figure that earned a medal that doesn't have a medal version. The LEGO Movie Chewbacca appears in The LEGO Movie along with Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and C-3PO when they are on their way to a party at Naboo and end up in the same universe as Emmet, Batman, Wyldstyle, Unikitty, Benny and MetalBeard. Gallery of Variants Video Game Variants Lego.com Description Snow Chewbacca Appearances * 3342 Star Wars#3 * 3809 Chewbacca Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * [[4504 Millennium Falcon|4504 Millennium Falcon]] * 6212 X-Wing Fighter * [[7190 Millennium Falcon|7190 Millennium Falcon]] * 7127 Imperial AT-ST * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran * 7879 Hoth Echo Base * 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar (2011) * [[7965 Millennium Falcon|7965 Millennium Falcon]] * 8038 The Battle of Endor * 9516 Jabba's Palace * [[10179 Millennium Falcon|10179 Millennium Falcon]] * 10188 Death Star * 10236 Ewok Village * 66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack * 75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium * 75042 Droid Gunship * 75105 Millennium Falcon * 75159 The Death Star * 75174 Desert Skiff Escape * 75180 Rathtar Escape * 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar (2016) * 75192 Millennium Falcon * 75193 Millennium Falcon * 75212 Kessel Run Millennium Falcon * 75217 Imperial Conveyex Transport * 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City * 75234 AT-AP Walker * 851464 Chewbacca Key Chain * 852554 Magnet Set: Chewbacca, Vader and Obi-Wan * C001 LEGO Star Wars Clock * K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection * M229 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Magnet Set * 75257 Millennium Falcon Other Physical Appearances * 75530 Chewbacca * 41609 Chewbacca Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of The Brick * Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick (Cameo) * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The LEGO Movie * The Yoda Chronicles * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (Cameo) * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Gallery Chewie trooper.jpg|From LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy SW3Chewie.jpg|In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars 1727 Pen Chewbacca.jpg|A Chewbacca pen 851464.jpg|A Chewbacca keychain chewbaca microfig.jpg|A Micro-figure of Chewbacca Chewieface.png|Face details Chewbacca star wars.jpg|Chewbacca with crossbow Chewie2.jpg Chewie.jpg Category:Minifigures introduced in 2000 Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Minifigures with unique Heads Category:Solo: A Star Wars Story